Danny x Dash (Lemon)
by Littlecamo8
Summary: Danny and Dash. I ship it and think there needs to be more stories of these two. Danny Phantom passes out after a battle with Skulker, accidentally revealing his secret identity, Danny Fenton, to his high school bully, Dash Baxter. Dash, in turn, tells (or shows) Danny a few of his secrets. Boy x boy Light BDSM If either or both of these things bother you, don't read!


**This is my first, so sorry if it isn't good.**

 **Also, if BDSM or two males making love bothers you, don't read. You have been WARNED.**

 **Both boys are eighteen**

Danny woke with a start. He let out a confused hum, realizing a blindfold prevented him from seeing. He went to take it off, feeling the tug of the fabric around his wrists.

He was trapped.

"About time you woke up," a gruff voice chastised.

Danny recognized the voice instantly, and fear filled him. "D- Dash?"

"Yeah, and who knew you were Phantom? It's pretty obvious now that I think about it, but I never would have guessed my hero was also my crush."

"C- crush?" Danny stuttered as he felt Dash's presence near him. "D- Dash? What's going on?" The last thing he remembered was flying towards an alley wall after taking a nasty punch from Skulker. But that didn't explain how he got here, wherever here was.

And Dash knew his secret identity. How? He must have been there when Danny passed out. He usually changed back to his human form when he was knocked out.

Danny knew he could easily phase out of these binds and fly off. But he was also curious. What was happening?

"Shh, Fenton. You're safe," his bully whispered in his ear. He felt Dash straddle his waist.

"Wait, where are my-?" Danny started, the lack of any clothing except his boxers startling him on a new level. He struggled in the binds, phasing a hand through them.

A firm hand pinned his hand back down. "Relax, Fenton. They had to be cleaned. They're in the chair by my desk." The blindfold lifted, returning Danny's sight. "See?" Dash pointed to a neatly folded stack of familiar clothing, giving Danny time to process his surroundings. He was in Dash's room. Dash didn't have his leather jacket on, but was otherwise fully dressed. The blindfold was pulled down, making the darkness return. Next thing he knew, his wrist was tied up again.

Danny squirmed underneath the bigger man. While puberty had done Danny justice, giving him height and some muscle, Dash was still way stronger and larger. "Dash?"

Dash pressed his clothed chest against Danny's. "Shh, from now on, it's Sir, understand?"

Danny nodded, confused.

"Say it."

"Y- yes, sir."

Danny felt rough lips touch his chin. "Good, boy. I've been wanting to do this for a long time. You broke up with Mansion, right?"

Danny sucked in a sharp breath as Dash kissed up his jaw, his hands sneaking down his torso. "Y- yes."

"Good. Red to stop, and I'll let you go. Yellow to slow down, we'll talk, and I'll fix whatever's bothering you, got it?"

"Yes, Sir." Danny was still confused, but his mind was slowly catching up.

Dash rubbed his clothed member against Danny's, making them both moan. Danny lifted his waist up, desperate for more friction.

Dash, however, pushed his waist down, pulling himself away from the groaning boy. "Not yet, Fenton." His hand wrapped around Danny's boxer- covered member, giving it a slight tug.

"Ah!" Danny moaned, thrashing his head back and forth. Blush was starting to make its way across the pale boy's face, his breaths getting shallower as his member hardened in Dash's hand. "Da- Sir!" Dash smirked at Danny's high pitched squeal. Danny pulled at his bindings but didn't phase through. Dash fell into a firm and quick rhythm, enjoying Danny's moans and jerks. "Please!" Danny found himself begging as he felt his climax quickly approaching.

Then all contact stopped, and Danny felt a wave of cool air greet his warmed skin.

"No! Dash! Please! Eep!" Danny squeaked as his nipple was pinched.

"Sir," Dash corrected, firmly.

"Sir," Danny panted. "Please, I- I need-" He wasn't able to finish.

A hand trailed down his torso, lightly circling the part he wanted touched. But not quite touching it.

"Not so fast, Fenton. We're just getting started."

Danny felt a tug around his waist and lifted his hips, letting his boxers be removed.

"D- Sir?" Danny asked after Dash pulled away, his weight disappearing from the bed.

"Yes?"

"Is- is this a trick? A prank?"

Danny felt Dash's presence again, this time his chest was bare against his own. Huge hands cupped his face, caressing it gently.

"No, love, it isn't."

"Love?" Danny smirked at the nickname.

"Is it okay?"

"Do you love me?"

Suddenly, lips pressed against his, passionately telling him the answer.

When Dash pulled away, Danny was breathless. "Then- then it's- it's okay."

"Good." He could hear the tender smile in Dash's voice, pushing away any doubt. "Now, let go. Give in. I'll make sure you get your release." He felt ghostly touches against his rigid member. Danny's hips buckled, needing more. "I love hearing you beg," Dash admitted, giving a hard tug to Danny.

"Please!" Danny begged. "Please, Sir!"

"Good boy," the blond hummed, pleased and aroused. When he climbed back over his lover, his clothes were carelessly beside his lover's boxers on the floor. "You'll get your fill. Have you ever given a blow job?"

"N- no. Never done anything- anything close to- to this." Danny's breaths were quick and uneven as Dash kissed and touch his torso, introducing him to a world of pleasure.

"This pleases me. It's easy. I'll take it slow. Now open wide."

Danny hesitantly obeyed, not entirely knowing what to do as the other boy's member entered his mouth.

"Suck. Harder. You can do it," Danny was instructed, and he found them easy to follow. Soon, his mouth was expertly taking Dash, his tongue swirling around the tip in between thrusts. Dash slowly went deeper and deeper, forcing his way down Danny's throat. Danny quickly adjusted his breathing, wiggling at his own arousal. "AH!" Dash screamed, releasing his seed in Danny's mouth. He pulled out, frantically apologizing after realizing what he had done.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I should've asked."

The blindfold was ripped off Danny, letting him see the worry in his new lover's expression. His apology was genuine.

Danny swallowed, only letting a tiny bit trail down his cheek. He smiled at the man above him. "Strangely sweet," he admitted, licking his lips.

Dash relaxed, seeing no anger or disgust in the other boy's eyes. "I love you," he suddenly proclaimed, pressing his lips and tasting himself on his lover.

When Dash finally pulled away, Danny was once again gasping for air. "I. Love. You. Too," he said in between pants. His eyes were glazed over in pleasure, not quite seeing Dash or the ceiling above him, despite staring right at it.

Dash smiled softly, enjoying the reaction the smaller boy was having. He replaced the blindfold before he pressed himself against Danny, pushing his fingers passed his lips. "Suck."

Danny obeyed, to out of it to do otherwise. Once Dash's fingers were thoroughly covered, he pulled his hand away, replacing it with his lips.

Danny eagerly kissed back, but jerked his head up and ended the kiss with a shout as a finger entered him. His face contorted with pain as Dash thrust his finger deeper. He let out a whimper as Dash slowly added a second.

"Shh, it'll feel good soon," Dash promised, kissing him to distract him from the pain. Danny moaned when a third finger entered him.

Danny shouted, braking another kiss as Dash's finger pressed against a certain spot.

"Found it," Dash bragged, thrusting his fingers into that spot again and again. Danny thrashed his head around in his pleasure, unable to suppress his moans. Danny once again found his stomach twisting almost painfully. His hips pressed themselves against Dash's as he came close.

But then the fingers left, and he felt so empty.

"No! D- Da- Sir. Sir, PLEASE! Please, I- I need- please, I need-"

"Shh, I know what you need," Dash whispered, nipping his earlobe. Dash positioned himself at Danny's hole, and Danny spread his legs to make more room for Dash.

"I'm sorry, but it will soon feel better," he apologized in advance, slowly entering the smaller boy. Danny's face contorted, slowing a huge amount of pain. Dash pushed further, going as slow as he could manage.

"Stop! Stop!" Danny cried. "It hurts! It hurts!" Dash froze, raising the blindfold and waiting a long minute. Danny nodded. "O- okay." Dash started again, picking up where he left off. Danny let out a loud whimper, tears springing from his eyes.

Dash stopped again, kissing the tears away. "Shh, I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry. It'll get better soon. The pain will turn to pleasure."

"I- I know. G- go."

Dash went slowly until he was all the way in and gave Danny a minute to adjust. When Danny nodded, he slowly pulled out and in a few times. At Danny's moan, he sped up, hitting Danny's special spot and making him cry out.

"AH!" His eyes shot open, his vision blurred by new tears of pleasure. Dash quickly sped up, thrusting deeper into Danny each time. But it wasn't enough. Danny wanted- no, needed- more. "Faster! Harder!" he begged. "Please, Sir! I- I need it! PleASE!" Danny shouted as Dash pounded into him.

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. How. To. Pleasure. You," he ordered in between hard thrusts, despite giving into the smaller boy's pleas.

"Yes," Danny moaned, pushing his head back into the bed. He winced as his nipple was pinched again. He added, "sir." The harder Dash pounded into him, the tighter his stomach got. His body twitched as pleasure ripped through him. "Oh, God, yes. Yes! YES! NO!" Danny threw his head forward as Dash squeezed his member, preventing his climax.

"You. Will. Wait," Dash ordered, breathing heavily in between thrusts.

Danny cried out in pleasure, his body jerking as his release was blocked. "Please! Please, Sir!" But Dash held on, thrusting into him harshly. "PLEASE!" Tears ran down his face again, but this time Dash knew they were from pleasure.

"Almost," he grunted as Danny's tight hole squeezed him. "Al- most." He trusted a few more times, hitting Danny's special spot each time, making him moan. "NOW!" Dash let go of Danny, earning a rewarding cry of pleasure.

Danny's release raced through him, coating both their chests. His body twitched and jerk as his seed escaped him.

"So tight," Dash moaned, releasing his seed into Danny. Both boys were panting and sweating.

When Dash went to pull out, Danny breathed, "No. Please, not yet, Sir. Not yet." His eyes were glazed, unseeing but aimed at the ceiling.

Dash smirked, staying buried in his personal heaven. "Of course, love." He went to release the boy's wrists, but got the same plead. He waited a few minutes before freeing his wrists and exiting the boy. Danny whined in protest, still recovering from the intensity of his orgasm. He let out a cry when Dash started to leave. He quickly gripped his arm, surprising Dash with his strength. "Shh, it's okay. I'll be right back, love, I promise."

As promised, Dash returned a minute later with a warm clothe, wiping Danny clean. Danny was still out of it, mumbling nonsense to himself and giggling. Dash quickly cleaned himself with a second clothe and dressed in his boxers. He picked up Danny's boxers, pushing his ankles through.

"I feel high," he randomly giggled, blindly gazing at the ceiling. He definitely looked it.

Dash let out a chuckle, pulling his boxers up. "I bet." He had trouble lifting Danny's waist, which was sore, but got them on.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Danny asked, as Dash slipped into bed beside him. The Halfa eagerly snuggled against him, his eyes dripping closed. "Please, Sir?"

Dash let out another chuckle, rubbing the boy's bare back. "You bet, Fenton. You bet."

 **Okay, this was my first time writing something like this. So... did I do well? What do you guys think? Too much? Too little?**


End file.
